<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Wooing of a Witcher by Mu2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747701">The Wooing of a Witcher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2'>Mu2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>As in he gets protective over jaskier and his courtship, Bets on whether the witchers bag their men, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Dont touch the ducks Lambert or Geralt will kill you, F/M, Family Feels, Family fun, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feral Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Geralt is a good dad, Green thumb Geralt, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, No matter what he says, Or the vegetables, Papa Vesemir, So is jaskier, Witcher courting, courting, grandfather-grandaughter relationship, no beta we die like witchers, vesemir is a grandfather</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mu2/pseuds/Mu2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If one could look into Geralt's mind right now, as he attempts to court his bard, it would sould vaguely like:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Do-don't be suspicious, do-don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious, don't be suspicious - </i></p><p> </p><p>AKA Geralt takes Jaskier back to Kaer Morhen and must deal with the consequences of trying to court the bard in front of his family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon &amp; Vesemir, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher Works [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Relationship Etiquette (familial included) - or Good BDSM Etiquette - or Good Relationship and BDSM Etiquette</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthFireDragon/gifts">EarthFireDragon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO :D</p><p>This is a fic that I have had stuck in my mind for a bit and felt like sharing!</p><p>There isn't a beta so feel free to let me know if there are any mistakes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the songs that Jaskier sung, and what the main public believed, Geralt wasn’t a womanizer, nor did he set off to woo women. Except Yennefer, she was always an exception, not the rule.</p><p>So, after another disastrous attempt at a relationship with her they had called it quits. For real this time. It wasn’t like the previous eight times where they’d said and done the same things. This time had had a finality to it.</p><p>It had been over three season changes since then and Geralt realised he had a new problem. It wasn’t new as in it had cropped up recently, this was an enduring issue, which he had only recently noticed he had. Jaskier was this enduring problem.</p><p>The bard had no concept of space, safety or secrecy. Jaskier was constantly within Geralts personal space, invading and touching the witcher with familiar hands. Safety wise all one had to do we see the excitement in the bard’s eyes at the mention of <i>drowners</i> and <i>griffins</i> to realise he didn’t understand or care for the risks they posed. As for secrecy, Jaskier tended to draw out any and every secret that Geralt had, whether the witcher wished to share it or not.</p><p>Geralt had spoken of the sacking of the witcher keep with the bard, told him of the Trial of Grasses, and of the still alive witchers he spent winter with. Things he hadn’t told Yennefer, things he had kept hidden within his mind around the woman.</p><p>Now, after some time away from Yennefer, Geralt had come to a realisation, one which he thinks he would have had earlier had he not been with Yennefer.</p><p>He was in love with Jaskier. His bard.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p><p>***</p><p>The next logical step, at least in Geralts mind, was to attempt to court the bard.</p><p>Jaskier hadn’t been with anyone on their travels since they had met up accidentally further east. Winter was approaching quickly and Geralt was readying his packs to return to Kaer Morhen whilst Jaskier was preparing to head south to Oxenfurt.</p><p>This parting of ways was not going to allow for much courting but would perhaps give Geralt space and time to sort out how to approach the bard. </p><p>“So, Geralt, brooding White Wolf of mine, any big plans for Kaer Morhen?”</p><p>“No. The usual training,” <i>Eskel, Lambert and he would try to get Vesemir to spar with them and place bets on who stayed upright the longest</i> “Debrief and tell the others of any monsters we slayed,” <i> The annual dick measuring competition for witchers, who had the most or impressive kills</i> “And talk about what the plans are for next year.”</p><p>When Jaskier turned to consider Geralt the witcher struggled not to fidget under those cornflower blue eyes. “Have you ever taken anyone with you? Any of you witchers I mean.”</p><p>“No. No one sides from witchers, and Ciri, have been to Kaer Morhen.” </p><p>“How is Ciri? She missing court life yet? Missing my singing?” </p><p>Ciri was, was the thing. She missed Cintra and her grandmothers court. The festivities and liveliness that came with being the Lioness’s granddaughter. </p><p>“If only it wasn’t Kaer Morhen, if it was elsewhere, I’d – “ </p><p>“You could come.” <i>What?</i></p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You could come, to Kaer Morhen. See Ciri and sing for her.” <i>This was a bad idea.</i></p><p>Jaskier turned to Geralt from where he had been adjusting his pack on his horse. A full body turn to look the witcher in the eye. “Would that be allowed?”</p><p>Geralt didn’t know if it would be allowed. No one had ever done it before.</p><p>“There’s still some time until the cold sets in. Give me a week and I will send word if the others will allow it,” <i>They wouldn’t. Especially Vesemir.</i> “If after a week there’s no word you can still safely set off for Oxenfurt.”</p><p>With that they parted ways, Jaskier to a nearby town for an inn to stay at whilst Geralt and Roach set off to Kaer Morhen. Where Geralt was now to ask his brothers and father figure if they’d allow for his bard to stay for the winter.</p><p>***</p><p>Truth be told Jaskier fully expected to be told no regarding his staying at Kaer Morhen. He stayed at the inn that he and Geralt had discussed but didn’t do so thinking he would receive a rider within four days to escort him to Kaer Morhen.</p><p>Much less receiving a witcher, whom from the facial scars and wolf medallion he could guess was Eskel, to take him safely to the witcher keep. For the entirety of winter.</p><p>The first words that Eskel had imparted had been to tell the bard that if he was to make the journey then he would be stuck at Kaer Morhen for the entire winter. Snow, storms and other obstructions would prevent Jaskier from leaving before the end of winter. Perhaps even early spring.</p><p>Despite knowing the likelihood of his welcome not being warm, and that the winters were extremely cold that far north, Jaskier immediately packed, saddled his horse and was ready within the hour.</p><p>***</p><p>Travelling with two was always slower than with one. This became painfully evident to Eskel during his escort of Geralt’s bard. </p><p>The bard for who Geralt had stood before himself, Lambert, Vesemir and little Ciri to ask if they would allow for him to stay for winter. Who Geralt had made an entire case for and spoke at length of his character before Vesemir or any others could say that it was allowed. </p><p>It was the most any had heard him speak in one go. It was also the most panicked they had ever seen him. Eyes refusing to meet theirs, speaking to the ground by their feet, or the walls behind them, determined to get through his speech.</p><p>Determined to get through it, expecting to be told no.</p><p>Looking at the man riding beside him Eskel couldn’t quite see the appeal. The bright clothes were typical of a bard. As was the boyish nature of him.</p><p>But having heard his songs the witcher could gather that there was more than met the eye. Not many would follow a witcher, much less Geralt, into the heart of danger. Nor would many sing to build the reputation of witchers because they did good work.</p><p>He’d volunteered to bring the bard to the keep. Seeing Geralt and Ciri reunite, and then re-begin their training together had provided the perfect opportunity for Eskel to meet the bard alone.</p><p>If Lambert had offered Geralt would most likely have refused. </p><p>Eskel though had a ‘gentler’ nature. Much more suited to bringing a foolhardy bard into the clutches of the wolf witchers.</p><p>So far on their journey he’d learned that Jaskier could talk, a lot. That the bard had learnt the lute alone, then had an education for it. Also, he learned more about Geralt’s travels and kills than from the man himself these past years.</p><p>That was just from talking to him.</p><p>Watching him had revealed so much more than that. Just like watching Geralt mumble a speech about the bard had.</p><p>The bard was in love with his brother. And his brother was also in love with the bard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Anger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Geralt goes a tiny bit feral.</p>
<p>Lambert tries to be sneaky.</p>
<p>Eskel is blind but we love him.</p>
<p>Jaskier is confused but encouraging.</p>
<p>Ciri and Vesemir are just along for the ride at this stage</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to @UldAses! Thanks for the kudos on three Witcher fics yesterday :O</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Upon arrival to Kaer Morhen, bard safely in tow, Eskel couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like for the next three months. </p>
<p>If Geralt stuck with normal courting tradition it would be an interesting winter. If he went with witcher tradition it would be a <i>very</i> interesting winter.</p>
<p>He needed to figure out his betting strategy early, the pool between himself, Lambert and Vesemir was going to be fierce. If they managed to contact the Lodge and invite the sorceresses, it would be even more competitive.</p>
<p>Either way, Eskel wouldn’t mind getting a new pair of boots and an entire wardrobe this year. Safest bet was that the two of them would get together. Only thing to do now was decide when they got their heads out of their arses and figured that out.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lambert was not staking out the road leading to Kaer Morhen. He wasn’t.<br/>
“Morning Lambert, any sign of them today?” <i>How did she even get up here?</i></p>
<p>Turning to the young princess Lambert scowled, “You’re not supposed to be up here Little White.” Geralt would have his head and balls if she hurt herself, and Lambert quite liked where they were.</p>
<p>“Staking out a good spot to see when Eskel and Jaskier come. Like you.” Cirilla, or Little White as Lambert had taken to calling her, crouched beside the large witcher, flattening herself to the floor and copying Lambert’s pose. “So, any sign of them today?”</p>
<p>“According to Geralt and the pattern of his bards travel he and Eskel should arrive this morning.” <i>Why was </i> Vesemir <i>up here?</i></p>
<p>The spot Lambert had chosen to <i>not stake out the road</i> was quite cramped with the three of them huddled together. </p>
<p>Ciri was squished between the two witchers quite pleased with the situation.<br/>
“Who cares when they’re getting back? I’m not up here for them.” He wasn’t.</p>
<p>Vesemir turned to look at Lambert with the kind of smile that said he was going to whack you in your privates with your own sword in a minute. “Of course, you’re not up here for <i>them</i>. We know you’re here to scout for Eskel.”</p>
<p>Ciri turned to look up at the older witcher, “Why not for Jaskier too?”</p>
<p>“What I’m not –“ </p>
<p>“He’s not in love with Jaskier young Ciri.”</p>
<p>“I sure hope he’s not. That’d ruin all the fun of this.” Down below Eskel and the bard were trotting into the courtyard, Eskel having heard their conversation had spoken. “Money’s on figuring it out between one to two weeks.”</p>
<p>Eyeballing the bard and his mannerisms Lambert decided it would be later than that. He’d be too skittish and worried about the princess and the witchers to focus on Geralt. He gives it a full month before – </p>
<p>“Four to six weeks Eskel.” <i>Dammit Vesemir.</i> </p>
<p>“Three weeks.” He wanted to be the one to say four dammit.</p>
<p>“Are we inviting the ladies of the Lodge to join in?” <i>Eskel really had the best ideas.</i></p>
<p>“Not this time. Don’t want others scrutinising our traditions.” <i>Dammit Vesemir.</i></p>
<p>The bard was finally close enough to hear the other witchers in the ramparts. “Traditions? Geralt hasn’t mentioned that the witchers had any.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Maybe a bet of six or more weeks would have been the best bet.</i>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Since his arrival Geralt had been too busy to worry about the others, except Ciri. He and the princess trained in the mornings together. After lunch she went off with Vesemir for more theoretical classes.</p>
<p>Ones which he was more than happy to skip.</p>
<p>Step one of witcher courting had him scurrying about Kaer Morhen. <i>Food, Shelter, Comfort</i> Which was easier said than done in a <i>fortress ruin</i>.</p>
<p>Not one to be deterred Geralt had set about finding the most comfortable bedding and clothing for the bard during his stay. He’d set him up in rooms adjacent to his own. Shelter and Comfort were set.</p>
<p>Food however had had Lambert in stitches from laughing at him. </p>
<p>Whatever Geralt caught by all rights should have been shared with the others, but given traditions he’d been hoarding the food, waiting for Jaskiers arrival.<br/>
So far there’d been two bucks, several pheasants and three rabbits.</p>
<p>The rabbits were what had <i>both</i> Vesemir and Lambert in stitches. One of them had escaped his traps whilst he was collecting them. Launched at his face, and when he reached to catch it subsequently let all the other rabbits loose.</p>
<p>Two hours later he came back inside covered in downy fur with no rabbits. The next day he went out with Lambert to catch them. Needless to say, his ego was as bruised as his sternum from the rabbit kicks.</p>
<p>Everything was fine. Until Ciri cheerfully pointed out that Jaskier may wish to have vegetables or <i>other</i> sides that weren’t more meat. Then everything was distinctly not fine anymore.</p>
<p>Vesemir had counselled Geralt where he could find vegetables. And then physically restrained him from going back down to the nearest town to find other food stuffs.</p>
<p>Geralt had become quite the cultivator of plants in the past two days. There was now a vegetable garden installed in one of the rooms in the fortress. </p>
<p>No one was allowed inside except Geralt. Lambert had had too much fun laughing at him when he’d growled at Vesemir for approaching the door.</p>
<p>He was now in full courtship mode and he’d be damned if he was letting anyone but himself ruin his chances with Jaskier.</p>
<p>“Thought you should know the bard arrived.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck.</i>
</p>
<p>“And that part of the Food step is cooking it Geralt. And you can’t cook for shit.” With that Lambert was off like an enraged griffon was behind him.</p>
<p>“LAMBERT!”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier felt more than heard Geralt yell “LAMBERT!”, it seemed to vibrate the very ground beneath him.</p>
<p>After a short conversation with the witcher Jaskier could safely say that he was vaguely terrified of the man, but that he meant no harm. </p>
<p>So seeing the taller man sprint out of the archway and into the courtyard like a leaping gazelle Jaskier was a surprise. The hulking man was damn <i>spritely</i>.</p>
<p>Lambert pulled short behind Jaskier, using him as a faux shield against what Jaskier was assuming was an enraged Geralt.</p>
<p>The bard had never heard Geralt raise his voice, not even after the incident with Borch. Geralt would raise his tone, but never his voice.</p>
<p>His White Wolf came storming through the archway, barefoot and shirtless, carrying his steel sword. <i>Well isn’t this a good start to the winter.</i></p>
<p>“Lambert I am going to rip your –“ </p>
<p>“Hello Geralt. Lovely to see you again.” <i>Yes sir, very lovely indeed.</i></p>
<p>Jaskier could <i>see</i> the surprise on the White Wolf’s face when he noticed him. Saw the way he immediately stopped advancing on them menacingly and lowered the sword.</p>
<p>“Jaskier. You’re here.”</p>
<p>The bard hummed, “Why of course. I’d never miss the opportunity to spend more time with you Geralt,” <i>Back track Jaskier, too revealing</i> “And the young princess of course.”</p>
<p>Said princess was clinging to his arm, hanging off it, “You have to play ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher’ Jaskier. It’s the best song.”</p>
<p>A heavy hand came to land on his shoulder, the oldest witcher Vesemir, “So this is the bard who wrote the infamous witcher song. You’ll have to indulge us after dinner tonight.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>When Jaskier had heard that Geralt was preparing the meals the bard had volunteered to assist. Both Eskel and Lambert hadn’t contained their laughter at the truly pained look on their brothers face.</p>
<p>The point was that Geralt would show what he could provide, <i>then</i> the bard would be allowed to reciprocate by assisting. This was skipping some steps, and with how rabid Geralt had been the past few days with hunting and the vegetables he’d most likely wanted to do everything by the book.</p>
<p>But to refuse was to end a courtship. This one hadn’t even begun properly, and things were unhinged. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier didn’t know what Geralt’s problem was, nor did he care right now, but if he growled one more time at the dough he was kneading Jaskier was going to stick a fork in him.</p>
<p>The meal they were preparing was a verifiable feast. There had been a meat cellar that Geralt had shown him too, which had delighted Jaskier to no end. The vegetable garden however, that was a gem that Jaskier was pleased to have been shown. </p>
<p>For dinner there would be roasted pheasant, seared duck (which Geralt had immediately gone out for when Lambert offered to get some) and a side of vegetables and bread.</p>
<p>Or, there would be bread, if Geralt had stopped kneading the stuff ten growls ago.</p>
<p>“Alright then, into the oven it goes Geralt.” Swiftly taking the mangled mass from the witcher Jaskier deposited it on a tray and into the oven.</p>
<p>Whatever would come out wouldn’t remotely resemble bread, but Jaskier would like to at least try the thing.</p>
<p>Attempting to alleviate the mood Jaskier offered an olive branch, “That was a good bonding moment wasn’t it?”</p>
<p>He hadn’t been expecting Geralt to perk up like a pup being offered ear scratches. “Yes, yes it was. Would you work along-side me again for the making of food?”</p>
<p>Odd way to put it but, “Yes, yes I would Geralt.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Hopeless, both of them.” Vesemir muttered.</p>
<p>Eskel had his head in his hands, “How could they be so blind?” The witcher looked up when he felt a nudge against his face. A sweet-smelling bread was being offered to him by Lambert.</p>
<p>“Dinner will take a whilst. Can’t have you starve before then.” Was the gruff reply to his searching look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, how could they be so blind?” Ciri said, elbowing the red clad witcher in the side as he accepted the bread. “I wonder.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We're getting somewhere folks!</p>
<p>You should know the drill by now. </p>
<p>If you got this far please let me know who your fave Witcher character is!! Mine flip-flops between Jaskier and Emhyr most of the time :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Bargaining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next stage, Vesemir and Ciri have started taking bets!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came out later than I had hoped, sorry folks!</p><p>Next chapter out tomorrow :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Food, Shelter, Comfort</i> was going spectacularly well in Geralts opinion.</p><p>Jaskier had practically cooed at the room Geralt had prepared for him, fawning over the furs and blankets the witcher had dragged out of storage or pilfered from other rooms. Geralt had also needed the bedding and room to smell like himself, so the witcher had turned laundress and washed everything.</p><p>Having fond memories of camomile, particularly in relation to his bard, Geralt had mixed some oil into the washing of the linens. Everything within the room smelt of Geralt and camomile. Much to the others amusement.</p><p>Ciri hadn’t understood, having a human nose, but the others had. They’d walked in, took a sniff and then rolled on the floor laughing.</p><p>Not that Lambert should be laughing at him. It hadn’t escaped his attention that the old clothes that Eskel had left behind had been washed and placed back within his rooms. Conveniently patched up, by an unskilled hand, and left for the other witcher to find.</p><p>Geralt’s old clothes certainly hadn’t been mended and washed for him when he came back. Neither had Vesemir’s.</p><p>A new bedroll had also been placed within the room, smelling faintly of Lambert. <i>Comfort in its simplest form if ever I did see it</i></p><p>It wouldn’t surprise the White Wolf if some blankets of Eskels had been replaced by newer ones, or perhaps older ones with a certain scent to them.</p><p>His brothers were idiots.</p><p>***</p><p>After the adorable disaster that was Geralt’s initial attempts Eskel was greatly looking forward to the next step of courting. <i>Strength, Dedication, Protection</i></p><p>Given that these were witcher traditions they were usually performed on the road. A much easier location.</p><p>For the first step a witcher would simply share their food, campsite and bedroll. The second even easier. Work a contract together or simply travel for a week or two together and something would crop up for a witcher to prove themselves.</p><p>Safe and trapped within a castle for winter. Not so easy to deliver on the second step.</p><p>Geralt could certainly provide <i>Strength</i> in these conditions. Have the bard watch a training session or ask Geralt to perform a menial task.</p><p><i>Dedication</i> would be slightly trickier. His brother would need to show that the bard came before all else, perhaps even his Child Surprise. </p><p>Somehow Eskel didn’t see that happening.</p><p>Lastly <i>Protection</i>, that would be downright difficult. Unless Lambert or another in the castle actively attacked the bard, and none would risk their balls for such a thing, Geralt wouldn’t be able to prove his protective abilities.</p><p>Yes, he had most certainly done this in his travels with the bard, but those weren’t under courting circumstances. They were void and null.</p><p>***</p><p>During training that morning, after watching the adventure that was watching Geralt and his bard, after hearing the bards <i>love song he wrote for Geralt under the guise of saying it was for </i>all<i> witchers</i>, Lambert had re-realised that he was a genius.</p><p>The night before Eskel had taken the offer of sweetbread from Lambert. He’d also made Lambert breakfast that morning in thanks.</p><p>But back to why Lambert was a <i>genius</i>. </p><p>Vesemir, to gauge Ciri’s training both with and without a partner, had assigned everyone to be in pairs. Two against two against two more.</p><p>They had drawn lots to determine who would be paired together. Lambert, being a genius, had cheated and been assigned to Eskel. Geralt to his bard, and the Little White with Vesemir.</p><p>Pairs decided they each moved off to decide how to plan their attack. Or they were meant to until the Little White had launched herself bodily at Jaskier and Vesemir had decided to attack Eskel.</p><p>Though Eskel could hold his own Lambert had taken a run at Vesemir to intervene the attack. A quick Quen and Aard to give himself some breathing space and Lambert was satisfied that there was enough room between Eskel and Vesemir.</p><p>Vesemir, undeterred, launched a counter-attack.</p><p>Soon the courtyard was filled with expletives and the ringing of swords.</p><p>***</p><p>Much to Jaskiers initial confusion at being included in a <i>witcher training exercise</i>, he was congenial and had agreed to being part of the exercise. He had done this with the expectation that everyone knew he wouldn’t be quite up to par with the witchers and would be easier on him.</p><p>Clearly the young princess has not gotten that message.</p><p>The young she-wolf had propelled herself at Jaskier as soon as his back was turned, without Geralt putting himself between them guarded by Quen Jaskier was sure he was going to be skewered by the sword the child held.</p><p>Whilst he was proud of how far she had evidently come in her training with the witchers, he couldn’t help but wish she was slightly less proficient. Or perhaps less blood thirsty.</p><p>“Was it my singing?” Jaskier had the cheek to ask dodging behind Geralt as the child attempted to slice into his torso.</p><p>Though he hadn’t had a bad reception to his singing from the witchers, Geralt included, they weren’t exactly enthused by the song. Ciri at the time appeared to have enjoyed it. <i>Maybe I should stick to less adventurous songs if this is how she reacts to them.</i></p><p>Grunting, Geralt answered Jaskiers question, “I don’t think it was.” Followed by another grunt as he pushed Jaskier down and out of the way of a slashing movement from Ciri.</p><p>***</p><p>Eskel, Lambert found out, was not a good partner to be paired with for the exercise. He refused to stay behind Lambert and consistently put himself in danger.</p><p>The point of the exercise was for Lambert to stay in front whilst Eskel provided backup if necessary (no it wasn’t). Vesemir’s attacks seemed purely aimed toward the heavily scarred witcher and were relentless.</p><p>It appeared that any and every form of defensive manoeuvre that Lambert attempted to keep the older witcher away from Eskel proved to be insufficient. The older witcher foiled his guard and continued to sweep around Lambert toward Eskel.</p><p>Having glanced at Geralt and his bard Lambert could see that Geralt was suffering a similar situation with the Young White. Her attacks were directed toward the bard and appeared to have no interest in her father-figure.</p><p>***</p><p>Ciri knew that if she continued the same attack patterns that she was going to get hurt. Geralt could only keep her at bay for so long before he himself would be required to attack her properly.</p><p>She hoped to only have a bruise out of the situation rather than anything broken.</p><p>***</p><p>Vesemir was thoroughly enjoyed himself throughout the exercise. Lambert proved to be a good sparring partner to go against one-on-one.</p><p>Even with his mind half on the witcher behind him he remained level-headed and continued a steady defence against his old trainer.</p><p>
  <i>At this rate I can easily - </i>
</p><p>Geralt had dodged Ciri once again, letting her momentum carry her into a collision with Vesemir. The old witcher was pushed to the ground with the full force of the young princess.</p><p>With this, and by the rules of the practice exercise, Geralt and Lamberts pairs had eliminated the oldest and youngest of the group.</p><p>***</p><p>Having been forced behind Lambert for the fight against Vesemir Eskel wasn’t allowing Lambert to square off against Geralt.</p><p>A quick jab behind his knee and Lambert was down for the count.</p><p>***</p><p>Jaskier could admit that sometimes his though process wasn’t the best. As the training exercise could attest.</p><p>Having seen Eskel remove Lambert momentarily from the fight with Geralt and himself Jasker felt that it would only be fair to also remove Geralt from the equation.</p><p>There was a soft spot, behind Geralts ear, one which Jaskier would exploit when he tried to help the witcher relax in his baths or to persuade him to get them a nice room at an inn. The slightest pressure and Geralt was a puddle of muscle on the floor.</p><p>So, the bard hopped up, jabbed his thumb behind Geralts ear and promptly tripped over the mass of witcher that fell down at his feet. In doing so he’d kicked out at Eskels legs and forced the man down on top of Lambert. </p><p>“The bard landed second to Eskel. Geralt’s pair wins the match.” Boomed Vesemir’s voice.</p><p>“Jaskier,” Husked Geralt, face in the mud, “Get off of me or I’ll decorate Kaer Morhen with your entrails.”</p><p>***</p><p>In an attempt to make up for his betrayal Jaskier had set up the bath for Geralt. The water was infused with camomile and relaxant oils.</p><p>He hoped that the witcher took kindly to the peace offering.</p><p>***</p><p>Similar to Jaskier, Eskel had also prepared a bath for Lambert. Filled with some relaxant and healing potions that could be applied externally. </p><p>Eskel felt conflicted about the fight. About Lambert taking the brunt of Vesemirs attacks and protecting him from what was meant to be a team skirmish. Also, about how he had felt the need to return the protection in kind.</p><p>It was well known, at least to Wolf witchers, that Geralt and Eskel had a close bond. Closer than many other witchers ever developed with their brother in arms. He hadn’t liked the thought of Lambert facing off against Geralt. Not that he worried over Geralt being harmed as one would expect, but at the prospect of Lambert being harmed in the fight.</p><p>He suspected that Jaskier had felt the same after seeing him incapacitate Geralt when Eskel had prepared to fight him.</p><p>***</p><p>“Do baths count?” Ciri inquired of Vesemir, tucked into a warm blanket, seated in a worn armchair in Vesemir’s study.</p><p>Vesemir himself was similarly rugged up, having hit his own bath early. He hummed in contemplation of Ciri’s question, “Their want to protect each other was the right exchange. The baths add to that as well. What really matter is if there’s a personalised touch to <i>after</i> the bath. If Geralt comes out with his hair braided, or with a tunic that’s not his own. If Lambert emerges with new oils for his swords, or gods forbid, new potions.”</p><p>“What does it show though? The exchange. I understand the food one but why does it matter if they come out with new stuff?”</p><p>“A braid for Geralt, or tunic, would show that the bard himself is showing dedication to him. He already showed strength and protection during the practice. Similar for Lambert and Eskel.”</p><p>“Three sweet-buns says that Geralt has a braid that’s perfumed and Lambert comes out with some new potions.” <i>Lass knows how to bargain.</i></p><p>“Your on. Geralt will come out with the braid <i>and</i> a clean tunic he didn't arrive with. Lambert with potions and oil.”</p><p>***</p><p>Dinner that night was a subdued affair in comparison to the excitement that was the first night. Geralt and Jaskier still cooked, Lambert loaded up Eskels plate with food and Eskel ensured that Lambert’s goblet was never empty.</p><p>Most peculiar was that after dinner Ciri, princess of Cintra and Child Surprise of the White Wolf, Butcher of Blaviken, begrudgingly handed over three sweet-buns to Vesemir.</p><p>From their spot at the table Geralt, freshly perfumed with a braid, bedecked in a tunic that Jaskier had had commissioned before winter began, along with Lambert, cheerful with new oils and potions stashed in his room, looked on the scene with confusion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOOOO if you're reading this pls leave a comment letting me know if you've played the game!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Depression</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They've started communicating. Quick, someone call the mage's!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS LATE AND I AM SO SO SORRY!!!!</p>
<p>Uni, work, applications and life just went "YOU SHALL NOT WRITE!" yesterday and I am so sorry guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had unfortunately been a natural halt to the courting of Jaskier. Most often witcher courting was fast paced, this being due to their lives on the Path. However, there was a short cooling off period where the witcher and their intended must spend a minimum amount of time isolated from one another.</p>
<p>This is mainly to ensure that all parties are thinking clearly and not with the rush of a recent kill or the buzz of good ale.</p>
<p>Usually this was a very simple step to undertake. The witcher would take a contract in a separate town, complete it and come back. A natural pause to the proceedings and the third stage of courting complete.</p>
<p>Even without being in Kaer Morhen Geralt knew this would be difficult with Jaskier being the one he was courting. His bard stuck close like a bur whenever they met up, then there would be month long periods where they wouldn’t meet to be closely followed by a period of living in one another’s saddlebags. </p>
<p>Given the close quarters the now lived in he couldn’t escape his bard for a single moment. Much less for the mandated three days.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t regret his choice of room and setup for his bard though. He refused to. Jaskier was strategically placed for his own protection and comfort, Geralt wouldn’t change that for the world.</p>
<p>Though in his current state, stressed and worried, he would soon need to take drastic measures to have the three days between him and his bard.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Lambert was still a genius. Oh ho, he was so very <i>very</i> smart.</p>
<p>“I’ll keep the pretty boy occupied for three days; he’ll be so busy he won’t even have time to look for you.” </p>
<p>Geralt’s wild eyes and harried look told Lambert everything he needed. <i>Hook, line and sinker.</i></p>
<p>“What do you want in return?” <i>Gotcha.</i></p>
<p>“To keep the pretty songbird entertained I need everyone else to be away, and that includes the Little White. Can’t have someone else reminding the bard that others outside of he and I exist.”</p>
<p>At this the White Wolf, Butcher of Blaviken, made an appearance, “And what will you be doing that requires privacy?”</p>
<p>“Training. He needs to be a bit steadier on his feet, especially with a witcher courting him. Three days of intensive training should get him up to snuff I believe.”</p>
<p>“Agreed. I’ll keep the others away from the courtyard and training areas.”</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Though witchers were accustomed to being ignored or avoided by the general public Eskel could say that this was the first time that Lambert had undertaken such measures.</p>
<p>He had seen neither hide nor hair of the other witcher since he’d started training Jaskier.</p>
<p>The situation had been explained by Geralt, that Lambert was distracting Jaskier for the three-day cooling period of the courting. That didn’t explain why Lambert himself needed to be secluded away from the rest of them.</p>
<p>After giving Lambert some new potions and oils, he had wanted to ask Lambert if they were alright. If his gifts to the other witcher were received kindly.</p>
<p>Lambert though remained elusive. There was no banter, practice or stories to be had at meals anymore. Or during any other time of day. </p>
<p>All that remained was the clashing of sword, wood and loud curses coming from where Lambert was training Jaskier.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>With distinct authority Vesemir could confirm that this was the quietest that Kaer Morhen had been with others in the keep with him. Not even the silence after the Trial of Grasses seemed as oppressive as the silence that now overtook their smaller group.</p>
<p>Geralt and Eskel were acting like wet blankets. Any attempt at conversation was guillotined immediately.</p>
<p>So Ciri and Vesemir had decided to take their meals into other rooms of the keep, continually changing the location without telling the other. Ciri was to collect the luncheon meal and Vesemir had to locate her and his food before it went cold. This worked vice versa, Vesemir would collect their breakfast and dinner, hide in the keep, and wait for the shock of white hair to peer around a door eventually.</p>
<p>This both trained their abilities to hide and recoup, but also their seeking abilities.</p>
<p>And no, it was not just an elaborate hide and seek game. He was not a child dammit.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>The game of hide and seek that she and Vesemir played was very enjoyable for Ciri.</p>
<p>Though she’d had at least two cold meals in the past two days she was greatly enjoying exploring the keep, <i>with permission</i>, and the hunt of finding food and Vesemir.</p>
<p>Ciri knew that Vesemir would never call their game a game, for he was an old witcher who was too important and wise to play games, she appreciated the effort he was going through for her.</p>
<p>All the witchers at Kaer Morhen were doing their best for her comfort, be it training, food, games or making sure that the nightmares didn’t upset her too badly. Any issue or trouble she had was dealt with seriously, nothing was trivial to these men.</p>
<p>When she struggled with magic or theoretical problems Eskel would take the time to explain to her in depth how to resolve it. He would explain in concepts easily understood by a child, rather than the dry way the books Vesemir had did. He also would allow her to practice <i>with</i> or <i>on</i> him, making sure to tell her what she did right or wrong, taking the time to sit with her and go through everything step by step.</p>
<p>Lambert was all for teaching her how to fight dirty, both with her words and fists. With Lambert her height, age and gender weren’t an issue during their sessions. Though she knew that this would be an issue for others outside of the haven that was Kaer Morhen, here she was treated kindly and equally.</p>
<p>She learnt how to curse and compliment in several languages, Lambert using her successes to encourage and compliment her in other languages. Ciri particularly liked the Nilfgaardian curses and compliments, she picked the language up easily. </p>
<p>The lessons with Vesemir, though dull, were important. It would be the difference of life and death for herself, and most likely Geralt and Jaskier, to know which monster was coming at them and how to defeat them. Though she wouldn’t necessarily use them, neither would Jaskier, she took to learning the potions recipes and ingredients with a heartiness that she lacked for most of her other topics.</p>
<p>Lessons with Geralt were always her favourite. The kindness and compassion he had for her resonated between them when they spent time together. Training, lessons and all manner of other activities they did together, every action and word he gave were special and meaningful. No time between them was wasted, and for that she cherished the man she was seeing as her father.</p>
<p>Though they weren’t called as such, she supposed that Jaskier had given her lessons her entire life. During her time at Cintra with her grandmother and Eist he had visited the court, to the displeasure of her grandmother (she probably suspected that Geralt was lurking nearby, on-hand for his bard), and taught her about music and the world.</p>
<p>Because of Geralt’s bard she could ‘hold a tune’, play several instruments and knew where kingdoms were and their political allegiances. As the princess of Cintra she had learnt this from private tutors and beside her grandmother, the bard had given the content to her in a way that she understood and enjoyed. Therefore, she retained the knowledge.</p>
<p>She hadn’t told Geralt this, but the first song she knew how to play well, and sing, was ‘Toss a Coin to Your Witcher’. Somehow she didn’t think that her father-figure would enjoy that tid-bit of information.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>He wouldn’t admit it but he missed Jaskier within the first two hours of their separation. His bard followed him and let his presence be known, be it through conversation, humming or just being by Geralt. It took some adjustment on Geralts part to stop turning around to talk to Jaskier about something.</p>
<p>The silence seemed oppressive somehow. Eskel clearly felt the same way with Lambert gone to distract Jaskier from finding Geralt.</p>
<p>They hadn’t seen one another for a year and they couldn’t find a single line of conversation between them now with the absence of Lambert and Jaskier. If it had been a normal situation and they knew that they would be able to talk to either of the missing men they would have been able to talk for hours and dismiss the men when they came in after practice. As it was, the mandated time apart and the knowledge that they weren’t to see them for three days hung over them like a bad smell. </p>
<p>Meals that Geralt made were left out in the open for Lambert or Jaskier to pick up without interference. Usually it was the former. Geralt could hear when Jaskier collapsed after a particularly hard bout with Lambert. Though it pained him he didn’t go out to comfort or help his bard.</p>
<p>Three days was feeling more like three centuries.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Jaskier could appreciate the offer from Lambert for training. He knew that sometimes fights came too close because Geralt was not only fighting to save himself, but also Jaskier. This would minimise that risk that came with Jaskier accompanying Geralt into fights. The bard would still stray away from the fights that Geralt insisted were too dangerous, but perhaps he would be able to cover Geralt’s back now.</p>
<p>
  <i>And what a lovely back it is.<i> Though Jaskier knew that a second of contemplation would end with him on his rump he could not regret the thought of Geralt’s quite <i>lovely</i> back muscles when he was thrown down by Lambert.</i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>By his second day he was used to the motion and could safely roll out of the witchers reach and get back up again to parry the next oncoming blow. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When asked why Lambert was teaching him two weapons, a dagger and short sword, Lambert had replied that it was easiest and handier to know. Skills with a dagger, though not easily transferred to knives, could be used with a knife. And short swords were usually the norm for soldiers and dangerous people (other than Geralt and witchers) to carry.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier had also been informed not to get too attached to the sword or dagger he was training with for they wouldn’t leave the keep. The bard did not like the insinuation that he would either steal, or that he had expected a handout from the witchers. He knew the importance of each piece of equipment and other items. Everything he saw or used was a relic of a time previous, when boys and men would congregate and learn, spend time together in the halls of Kaer Morhen as, not a large but well sized group of witchers.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Judging by the tone from the witcher though that was not what he was implying when he spoke of Jaskier not taking them from the keep. Something about the tone and delivery of the words, “Needn’t worry, they’ll not be the ones you take from the keep. They won’t be leaving here.”, told the bard that Lambert sensed something else he didn’t.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Due to witcher senses there would always be things that Lambert sensed that Jaskier didn’t, but this was something else.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And he was on his rump again. <i>Focus Jaskier.</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt’s pretty songbird was handy with the dagger and could go through basic, for a witcher, manoeuvring with the sword. He’d much improved since the first day, though it had only been two days of training.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert didn’t think that Jaskier would ever agree to wear the heavy armour of the witchers, even if it was Geralt who would gift it, so he hadn’t made the bard train with armour. The bard was loaded with light leather armour, shin and arm guards, as well as under armour in the form of a leather breastplate for under shirts. These were practical and could easily be worn beneath the ridiculous doublets and trousers that Geralt had mentioned that Jaskier wore.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They were also easy for Geralt himself to procure for the bard if he so wished to gift some to him. He could procure the ichor necessary for dying, have the Wolf branded into it, and all who saw the bard perform would know who he belonged to.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But that was for Geralt to sort out. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Things had reached a boiling point on the third day. Eskel had come to the decision that though Geralt needed to avoid Jaskier, he, <i>Eskel</i> needn’t avoid him. As such he attempted to go to the courtyard in which the bard and Lambert trained.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Only to be stopped by a screeching Geralt, “You can’t! It hasn’t been the full three days yet!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Turning back toward his brother Eskel mused, “No, <i>you</i> can’t. I’m allowed to see him if I want.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“But you can’t see Lambert!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Fuck. Shouldn’t have said that. Should not have said that.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt had never seen Eskel look more confused and infuriated as in that moment. The metallic stench of magic wafted from Eskel, building in intensity as the other witcher stormed toward Geralt. “<i>Why</i>, exactly, and I not allowed to see Lambert.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Fuck.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You have five seconds to start explaining Geralt before I send you through eight walls and down the side of the mountain with Aard. Might even cast an Igni whilst you’re down there.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Calm down Eskel, Geralt means no harm by the statement. Quite the opposite in fact.” Groused Vesemir, coming into the hallway. “You and Lambert have reached the isolation stage of your own courting; he’s just making sure that you don’t break it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Having looked at Eskel’s expression Geralt feared for a moment that <i>Vesemir</i> was going through those eight walls and burning to death at the bottom of the mountain side.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The next dozen expressions to overtake his brothers face were equal parts heart wrenching and terrifying. Anger, fury, surprise, joy and then fear. Fear that Eskel continued to live with since their younger days of being witchers. Fear that kept the man from talking to others unless necessary. Fear that kept him trapped within his own head sometimes. Fear that he wasn’t worthy.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And <i>fuck that</i> if anyone wasn’t worthy it was Lambert of Eskel.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you want me to, after the isolation, I can be your Judgement, knock all notion of courting out of his short head.” He needed to at least make the offer to his brother.<br/>“How long has this been going on?” Eskel looked at both Geralt and Vesemir. Fear still plastered over his scarred face.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Since you arrived. Ciri and I have been overlooking the stages to make sure nothing has been remiss, but it’s been going smoothly.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I need to talk to him.” Eskel turned to walk through the hallway to the courtyard, only stopped by Geralt’s hand on his shoulder.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait until tomorrow.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tomorrow was taking too long. Eskel lay awake in his rooms, tossing and turning in his bed. He needed to talk to Lambert <i>now</i>, before he set Geralt onto him as his Judgement.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Resolved, Eskel got up from his bed and made his way silently to Lamberts room.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Does sneaking into his room disqualify the isolation period?” Ciri was snuggled into an armchair across from Vesemir again, warm coco in her hands and a worn blanket over her shoulders.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Technically it’s already passed. It’s the next day. Unconventional way to end the period, but not enough to disallow the courting.” He too held warm coco, lucky that he had found Ciri hidden in the room with their midnight snack whilst it was hot.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The young wolf was getting better, using the keep to hide her scent and tracks.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He was proud.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eskel didn’t bother to knock on Lambert’s door. He opened it a hands breadth, checked that Lambert was indeed in his bed, and scurried into the room.<br/>This was not a conversation for prying eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert was awoken by a heavy weight settling on the side of his bed. His immediate reaction was to draw his sword on the intruder, but the scent of metal, informing him that it was Eskel, stayed his hand.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Any reason you’re in my room this time of night?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eskel looked at him, pupils blown wide to see through the dark, piercing into him. “Why now? Why are you courting me now?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A cold sweat started at the back of Lamberts neck. “Who told you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“None of your concern as to how I found out,”<i>I bet it was Geralt, I’ll skin his bard alive tomorrow.</i> “But I need to know, why now after you rejected me?”<i>Rejected? When -</i> “I thought we’d moved past that and could get on now.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“When did I reject you?” Even saying the words felt like a kikimora had caught him over the head. “We never courted.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Movement on the bed signalled that this surprised Eskel. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your third winter here I think it was. Managed to get through everything well until you sent one of the others after me in Judgement.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>What?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What? I never – who was it?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Never got his name,”<i>Liar, you knew everyone, you made it an art to know everyone who came through here. I can smell it on you too, the lie. It hurts that you lie.</i> “But I got the message pretty clearly from him.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It must have been easier for Eskel to try to court him, commit to isolation, before the sacking. There would have been more hustle and people to distract from the courting.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I didn’t know. I didn’t send him, Eskel you need to believe me.” To prove his earnestness, he shot up from the bed and held onto Eskel’s arm, either to keep him there or offer comfort, Lambert didn’t know. “<i>Please.</i>”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Witcher’s never said please. They avoided such pleasantries as they were never granted the same from others. Not even to each other did they say such things. Lambert especially made sure that he’d never said the word after the Trial of Grasses. He’d said it all through the night and vowed he never would again.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But he’d say it as many times as he needed for Eskel.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Especially if it spurred him to kiss him like this.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>*** </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Hearing the please from Lambert, his hand and the smell of <i>home</i> coming from Lambert was all he needed for now. After their Judgement and during the Contract they could hash out any other necessary details, but for now he wanted to kiss Lambert and forget everything else.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier just wanted to collapse onto his bed and never wake up. The third day with Lambert had exhausted him beyond belief, but he'd been incentivised not to fall asleep just yet.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert had let slip that if Jaskier waited until after midnight then he was allowed to see Geralt. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>I wonder if Geralt will spar with me tomorrow. We could fight together and help Ciri with her foot work and -"</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But alas, the bard was of humble stock, not witcher bred, and fell asleep with thoughts of his beloved.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>QUESTION TIME WITH MU2: Okay kiddos, I wanna know, if you had the choice, would you be a Witcher? And if so, which School would you want to learn at?</p>
<p>Lemme know in the comments please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We got Judgement and Contracts guys! We made it!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Late night goings, chugged this out and plan to hopefully have the last chapter out tomorrow or the next day. I thank you all for sticking with me so far!</p><p>And thank you for the well wishes &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier awoke grumpy and thoroughly sore from the previous days work with Lambert. He couldn’t remember falling asleep the night before, but judging by his waking in his own bed he hadn’t made it to speaking with Geralt. This revelation further dampened his mood.</p><p>Only to be lifted at the sight of Eskel and Lambert snuggled together at the breakfast table. “Finally got to the courting stage did we lovebirds?” He jested, grabbing his seat next to Geralt where the witcher had laid out quite the spread for him.</p><p>Tearing his eyes from Lambert, looking like it pained him to do so, Eskel spoke to Jaskier, “We spoke last night, after the isolation period we can now speak of Judgement and Contract’s.”</p><p>“And if anyone in this room is a bird it’s you songbird.” Lambert sniped.</p><p>“What’s this I hear of judgement and contracts? Sounds like a business deal rather than a courtship.” <i>How does Geralt make these sweet-buns so good?</i></p><p>“It’s not a form of judgement or a regular contract. They’re <i>the</i> Judgement and Contract of witcher courtship. The intended recipient elects a Judgement who will deal their verdict to the courter, and if all goes well, they discuss their Contract. It’s unique to each courtship.” Eskel explained softly.</p><p>“I volunteer as your Judgement if you so desire Eskel my brother.” Geralt spoke solemly. </p><p>This pulled a smile onto Eskel’s face, and a look of apprehension on Lamberts, “It would be my honour Geralt. Would it be appropriate to speak of my Verdict now?”</p><p>
  <i>And they say <i>my</i> prose and speech patterns are odd. They sound like they’re reciting from a Temerian script, and badly.</i>
</p><p>“Now is as good a time as any. My room or yours?”</p><p>Eskel hummed, “I prefer mine for now if that’s alright.”</p><p>***</p><p>When Eskel and Geralt left the room, Lambert felt compelled to offer his own services to the songbird. He knew that the Little White was closer to the bard, or even Vesemir, but they had stayed out of the courting business until now and he didn’t want to interfere with whatever fun they were having. Besides, he enjoyed seeing the Little White swindle the older witcher out of his sweet-buns whenever she could.</p><p>“I volunteer as your Judgement, songbird, if you so desire.”</p><p>At his words he saw Geralt’s bard physically startle, his shoulders went up to his ears and he froze. So did Vesemir and Ciri.</p><p>“Dammit Lambert, you offering after Geralt did defeats the bet of him noticing himself,” Groused Vesemir, handing two sweet-buns to Ciri whilst he did so. “Now he knows.”</p><p>“Geralt’s been courting me.” The songbird sounded faint and far off, his eyes looked it too.</p><p>“Aye, he has.” Murmured Vesemir.</p><p>“In a witcher fashion.”</p><p>“Sure has.” Piped in Ciri.</p><p>“I think I need to go talk to Geralt.”</p><p>“You can’t yet. Despite the way of things, you need to make a Judgement now whilst he isn’t in the room. That’s why I told you to speak to him last night.” Lambert said.</p><p>“You sneaky bastard,” One sweet-bun was slid across to table to Vesemir, Ciri paying up on another unspoken bet with the man. “If he’d gone last night Eskel would have won the bet.” <i>And the two of you would have enjoyed the winnings together.</i> </p><p>“Jaskier,” His voice was soft, he hadn’t known he could be so soft until last night wrapped around Eskel. “I know it may be sudden for you, but you need to make a decision soon. Fuck Geralt, if you don’t want to continue you can ask and I’ll end it.”</p><p>“No no, don’t do that.” Colour returned to the songbirds cheeks, he shifted his arm so that it held Lambert’s against the table, trying to physically restrain him from finding Geralt. “I -  I want to accept it. How do I do that?”</p><p>“I imagine you’re not pleased with the White Wolf right now, but he’s been courting you, and doing right by you, ever since you showed up. Food, your rooms, defending you against his daughter,” Vesemir chuffed Ciri under her chin. “Spent the time away from you, as you bards say, absence makes the heart fonder. Now you get to ask Lambert to either hand Geralt’s arse to him or not.”</p><p>“Honestly I’d rather he organise for Geralt’s hand to be handed to <i>me</i>. Pardon my language Princess.”</p><p>“I’ll let him know you accept then, after he tries to rip my spine out for courting Eskel.” Lambert muttered.</p><p>***</p><p>“You’re accepting.” </p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“After everything that happened last time I can’t say I’m not surprised Eskel. That hurt you badly and I don’t want to see that happen again.” At the mention of his own disaster courtship Eskel’s scent spiked with sadness.</p><p>“We spoke of it last night. He didn’t send Judgement to me. The other witcher was taking it onto himself to defend Lambert. Trust me Geralt, he didn’t know.” Not that the news had made the pain of remembering the dagger that was stabbed into his shoulder hurt any less. Lambert had soothed the pain last night with a kiss, but it did not dull the memory of the witcher who stabbed him.</p><p>“You believe him.”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“You also love him.”</p><p>“As you do your bard Geralt.”</p><p>“You know what you’re going to put into your Contract with him then?”</p><p>“That’s what I wanted your help with.”</p><p>***</p><p>“So after everything you tell him, I then tell him all <i>that</i>, we sign the Contract after he adds in any bits, and we’re married the witcher way?” Jaskier was fascinated. Witchers had an entire tradition in their own courting, and it was complex but simple at the same time. Revolving around their lifestyles and keeping in mind their own needs as witchers.</p><p>“Should do songbird.”</p><p>***</p><p>Later Eskel and Geralt returned to the room, Geralt marching toward Lambert whilst Eskel stayed back. Lambert had never looked so nervous in his life.</p><p>“Judgement has passed and found you acceptable,” So different to how the other witcher had spoken to Eskel all those years ago, <i> “Judgement has passed and found you wanting, you are to be punished for your actions against your intended.”</i> Followed by a dagger to his shoulder. The other witcher had died later that year, a contract Eskel had turned down due to a feeling he had. “Do you wish to continue and create a Contract with your intended?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“State your intentions and have them be known, the Princess Cirilla shall record them, and should your intended choose so they will be struck from the Contract. Do you agree?” </p><p>Ciri sat at the nearby table, papers, quill and ink at the ready.</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>***</p><p>“My intentions are as follows; we are to meet during the year, outside of winter, for a minimum of two weeks,” <i>Any more and Eskel may find me too annoying to continue the Contract.</i> “Should we meet naturally under happenstance we are to spend a week together. He will always be welcome to my home, rooms and hearth,” <i>Not that those aren’t in the same place as his own.</i> “I pledge my swords to him and do so swear to protect him,” <i>And for the final promise, the one that lays out my entire soul for him.</i> “My coin, belongings and life are to be dedicated to him, but he need not do the same.”</p><p>All witchers in the room froze at the last words. Those were binding and dangerous words if said to the wrong person. Witchers had been used and killed by them, abused by their intendeds. That Lambert was saying them showed that he loved and valued Eskel. Trusted him not to do wrong by him. </p><p>Trust was hard to come by in their profession.</p><p>“Has the Princess recorded the intentions?” Geralt soldiered on.</p><p>“Yes.” Ciri looked up to Vesemir in askance.</p><p>Seeing the look the witcher bowed to her height and whispered to her, “The intended may now state their needs.”</p><p>Nodding the princess turned back to Geralt, “The intended may now state their needs.”</p><p>***</p><p>Eskel couldn’t breathe. Lambert had said damning words that could kill him should Eskel so choose. </p><p>“I – “ He took a steadying breath, “My needs are as follows; we are to meet during the year, outside of winter, for a minimum of two <i>months</i>. Should we meet naturally we spend two weeks together unless a contract or other circumstance requires our parting. My need is that he be as welcome to my home as I am to his. That my swords and magic also be dedicated to his protection. All that is mine, coin, belongings and life be shared with him until nothing is left.”</p><p>Lambert looked stunned at Eskels words. <i>Good, now he knows how it feels.</i></p><p>“Has the Princess recorded the needs?”</p><p>Looking up Ciri nodded.</p><p>“As Judgement I shall look over the Contract, sign and invite those of the courtship to also sign.”</p><p>***</p><p>As Eskel and Lambert signed their Contract Jaskier felt shaky. The feeling only intensified when after signing Lambert turned to Geralt and started speaking.</p><p>***</p><p>“Judgement has passed and found you wanting,” <i>No, no please no. Jaskier.</i> Geralt turned to his bard, Jaskier wasn’t looking at him, everything hurt. “You are to be trialled for your worth and if you succeed your intended shall create a Contract with you. Do you wish to continue?”</p><p>***</p><p>Eskel felt like he was in a daze, seeing Geralt kitted up and testing his steel longsword. Lambert and the bard had scurried away somewhere, most likely to hash the details of how the bard wished for Lambert to fight Geralt.</p><p>His surprise, as well as Geralt’s could not be understated when they both saw the bard kitted up instead. He could admit that the bard did look dashing in the light leather armour. Short sword attached at his hip and dagger in hand the bard looked like a witcher in training.</p><p>Judging from Geralt’s moon-eyed look he appreciated the sight greatly.</p><p>***</p><p>Geralt wanted to do something to his bard. He wasn’t sure what though. The armour hugged him well and accentuated him well. But his trouble was deciding if he wanted to go three rounds with the bard in the courtyard or in his bed. Both were different activities and both promised to be enjoyable.</p><p>“The trial begins now.” <i>What, Lambert they weren’t even - </i> </p><p>If it weren’t for him being a witcher, and an enhanced one at that, Geralt would have been skewered in the shoulder by the dagger.</p><p>Jaskier quickly sheathed it on his hip and pulled out his short sword. <i>Fuck I want him to -</i> He aimed low and at Geralt’s gut, forcing him to parry thrust the move away.</p><p>The next was a slash for his shoulder and soon they were dancing together. He could almost hear Jaskier sing along with the manoeuvres, he could hear the song that his bard would sing. <i>The Dance of the Wolf and his Lover.</i></p><p>Their dance continued for some time until Geralt swiped the sword from Jaskier and brought his own to rest against his bard’s throat, tip resting in the hollow of it. “Yield.”</p><p>“Not yet my Wolf.” The dagger, he had forgotten the dagger.</p><p>Geralt’s sword was flung from his own hand and quickly dodged the dagger, pulling Jaskier closer to him by the arm holding it, disarming him and holding him against his body. Trapping Jaskier to him, in his arms. </p><p>“Yield.” He whispered to Jaskier.</p><p>“Only to you my Wolf.”</p><p>***</p><p>“State your intentions and have them be known, the Princess Cirilla shall record them, and should your intended choose so they will be struck from the Contract. Do you agree?” Lamberts voice rung across the courtyard.</p><p>“I do,” Geralt said, the puff of air from his words musing Jaskiers hair as he still held him. “My intentions are as follows; to love him, protect him and only part from him when he so desires or for his own safety.”<i>Never again will I let us part as we did after the dragon saga.</i> “I will love him above all else. I offer to be the father of my Surprise Child, to raise her together and in our image, as well as her own. My coin, belongings and life are already his, to have and to hold even when parted.”</p><p>“Has the Princess recorded the intentions?”</p><p>“Yes, the intended may now state their needs.”</p><p>Jaskier gazed at Geralt, all his love clear in his eyes, “My needs are as follows; for Geralt to know that I love him, wish to be allowed to protect him and our child together. To never part unless necessary. To share our lives together in whatever ways we can. <i>And</i>,” He stressed the word, “To be allowed to court him in my own fashion. To be allowed to marry him in my own way as well.”</p><p>Geralt smiled as though he expected nothing less from his bard.</p><p>“Has the Princess recorded the needs of the Contract?” A nod from Ciri. “Good, as Judgement I shall look over the Contract, sign and invite those of the courtship to also sign.”</p><p>***</p><p>That night, as Geralt, Jaskier, Lambert and Eskel each went up to their beds, newly married and already in their honeymoon phases, Vesemir once again sat with Ciri.</p><p>“What does this mean for me? Being included in the Contract.” She looked nervous. When Geralt and Jaskier had both referred to her as conditions, referred to raising her in their image and her <i>own</i> image, Ciri had momentarily frozen before writing it down. </p><p>“That you have two fathers now by the Law of Surprise. Not that it would have been any different even without the Contract. They love you Little White, and nothing will change that.”</p><p>Whatever more he was going to say was interrupted by Jaskier popping his head into the room, “Ciri? Late night coco with Geralt and I. What do you say?”</p><p>She turned to Vesemir, she had had coco with Jaskier and slept in Geralt’s room before, but that was before the courtship and she and Vesemir starting their own tradition.</p><p>“Go Little White, celebrate and tomorrow we’ve got a lesson on proper procedure of dealing with unwanted romantic advances.”</p><p>Ciri leapt out of her chair, ran to hug Vesemir in his, pinching one of the sweet-buns he had piled next to him, then went to the door to take Jaskiers hand. </p><p>He could hear Ciri’s question as the bard lead her to Geralt’s room, “You begin your own courtship tomorrow, what’s that going to be like?”</p><p>“Well Princess, have you ever wondered what Geralt would look like with flowers and braids in his hair?”</p><p>Vesemir chuckled, though Lambert was correct, he was a songbird, many forgot that songbirds too had talons.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I got another two Witcher fics in the backburner for after I finish this one! A fem Geralt and Jaskier story and another one that's a surprise! Fem one will be a series of one-shots and the surprise one will be along the same line's as this one, so hopefully people will enjoy that one too!</p><p>QUESTION TIME WITH MU2: Do you prefer the TWO swords from the games and books better or the ONE sword from Netflix?</p><p>This can be from an aesthetic or practical standpoint.</p><p>Also I LOVE you all that answer these questions &lt;3 Y'all know who you are!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Jaskier's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier has a go at courting his Witcher. Finally putting the 'Woo' of 'Wooing a Witcher'.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*dramatic music and sfx* I LIIIVVEEEE!</p>
<p>But more 'teen/mature' at the end of the chapter under the extra, just a warning. Nothing is shown but there is a lot of wink wink nudge nudge at the end!</p>
<p>Also thank you for sticking with my through this fic, you've been the loveliest readers &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took several weeks for Geralt to realise that Jaskier wouldn’t court him in any way that Geralt had seen others court before. His bard had evidently decided that since he was now in charge of the courtship method after accepting Geralt’s courtship, that he may take artistic licence to any and all forms of courtship.</p>
<p>The first clue that Jaskier was picking from different methods was given the morning after his acceptance of Geralt’s suit; “We shall take the same period they do in the South. A year should do it.”</p>
<p>Jaskier was going to make Geralt go through an entire year’s courtship.</p>
<p>Hearing this Ciri giggled, Vesemir chuckled and both Lambert and Eskel laughed in his face.</p>
<p>
  <i>Fuck<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This was the first time that Jaskier wanted to seriously court someone and knew it would be the last. To add to this, he was a man of the arts, he wanted to woo Geralt in such a way that others would write songs of their courtship period. So, he’d decided on a year based on a courtship he’d seen on his travels.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There were several ideas he quite liked from different areas of the continent. There was the gifting of flowers with meaning, braids to show intent, jewellery, food, and the most important perhaps, armour and weaponry. The last was going to be the trickiest for him to perform, given that Geralt needed Witcher grade weapons and armour and there were very limited places to acquire such pieces.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He wouldn’t be able to acquire new swords for Geralt, nor would he want to. But the armour he could.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That was why he made his way to see Vesemir whilst Ciri was distracted by the three younger Witchers. They all insisted that they were playing a battle simulation for the lass, but all Jaskier could see was a two on two snowball fight to the death in the courtyard.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You want to give Geralt new armour.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And why does he need new armour?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well,” Jaskier knew when he was nervous he spoke with his hands, as did the Witchers, so he’d tried over the winter to not speak with his hands. An entire winters worth of practice and he was <i>speaking with his hands</i>. “When I was in –“ <br/>“Jaskier. Why do you want to give Geralt new armour.” <i>He didn’t phrase that like a question.</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I want him to wear something that shows that I know who and what he is and that I will stay with him. That I, not <i>approve</i> per say, but that I understand that he’s a Witcher. I – well I also wanted to ask if I could ask for some for myself, as well as more training.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The wizened Witcher appraised the bard, “You wish to show that you are binding yourself to him and will share his life with him.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier sighed in relief, the Witcher had put to words exactly what he’d been trying to say. Except, perhaps more succinctly. “Yes, that’s what I want to show him.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’ll be ready by next winter. Training I can help with for now, but you’ll need to do some with Geralt or others on the road.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Understood. Thank you, Vesemir.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nothing much was happening between Geralt and his bard, not from what Lambert could see and smell. They each smelt happier certainly, but they didn’t give any indicators that they were moving forward in their relationship. That and he knew that the Little White was sleeping in their chambers with them at night.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He and Eskel though had progressed very nicely if did say so himself. And he did. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Each night after a practice or battle session with the Little White he and Eskel would take turns massaging the pains of the day away. Last night had been his turn to be made into a puddle on their shared bed, Eskel pulling and kneading the stress out of his shoulders and body.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They spoke of past experiences and a thousand and one trivial things. Each night they spilled more secrets and wants than they knew what to do with.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert told Eskel about how he’d missed the other Witcher during his travels and regretted when they would meet up only to depart soon after. Towns had no need for two Witchers more often than not.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Now though, with their Contract in place, they wouldn’t have need for parting so soon. There would be periods where they both stayed in place together. It did not matter where, though they did discuss the logistics of their usual travels and possible meeting points.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert already had plans for requesting one of the sorceresses for a xenovox. Yes, it wasn’t a fool-proof plan, but it would ensure that they were able to more easily keep in contact. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It would also allow for one or the other to contact if they needed help. It would also allow Lambert some peace of mind knowing that he was reachable should Eskel truly need him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There had been too many close calls for Lambert to know that Eskel too must have had times where he thought he wouldn’t make it back for winter.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt and Jaskier stunk of joy. Any time they were both in a room it immediately filled with the scent. They would lay snuggled together in front of the fireplaces spread throughout the keep, commonly with Ciri curled up with them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The three looked like a family, tucked into one another like they couldn’t bear to be separated for a second. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eskel wanted that for himself and Lambert. He knew that they too probably stunk of happiness when they were together, but he wanted to addition to their duo. It was too soon, he knew, to broach the idea of a child or other companion for himself and Lambert. They needed time to settle into what they already had, they didn’t need the added confusion of another person or being in the mix.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That didn’t stop Eskel from wanting something a bit more for the two of them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It was during their daily siege training that Ciri noticed that the snow was slowly lessening, there were less snowstorms and it seemed that spring was finally starting to come into season.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This both excited and saddened her. <i>Jaskier can earnestly court Geralt now. But it will be a year until we see Lambert, Eskel and Vesemir again.</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There would be no more siege battles, talks with Vesemir after hide-and-seek would stop as well. Though she deeply loved Geralt and Jaskier she also loved the hardened Witcher men she viewed as family. Knowing that they each needed to depart for their respective Path’s did not ease the ache she felt at the thought of separation.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Flowers. He needed flowers.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Not just flowers though, they needed to be the <i>right</i> flowers. When Geralt had asked Jaskier for suggestions of where he wanted to travel during the year Jaskier had not hesitated. There was a town near Oxenfurt that Jaskier knew of. It was surrounded by fields and fields of flowers, as far as the eye could see.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They couldn’t make their way directly there though. The flowers would bloom in late spring to early summer. It was too soon for them to head off in search of flowers.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Right that instant however Jaskier did not appreciate the lack of flora he saw in each town or city they passed through. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ciri had been dragged into the flower madness when Jaskier had explained to her the importance of the flowers, the meanings behind them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>For he and Geralt there would be two meanings though. There would be the traditional sense of the language of flowers, but there would be their own story in the flora. If he picked wild holly or the foliage of berry trees Geralt would remember the red of Jaskiers jerkin, and the bushes on a mountain on a quest for a dragon.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Flowers or leaves from nearby ponds or lakes and he’d remember a request to guard the bard for a night in Cintra.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lilac and gooseberries were out though. And so far on their journey they’d seen a startling amount of the stuff.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This made no logical sense to Jaskier until Geralt was off fighting an alghoul and Ciri was off playing with the local children. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He felt the surge of energy that accompanied a portal and smelt her perfume before she stepped through. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yennefer.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jaskier. In your old age I see that you’ve become lax in your diet.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He’d been eating a pastry that he’d made with the assistance of the tavern owners’ wife. Trying to perfect something that he’d be able to make for Geralt on the road.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And in yours I see you’re now prone to becoming senile. We agreed to meet up later in the year, is everything alright?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With the tip of her fingers she snatched some of the pastry from Jaskier’s hand, “Everything was fine until a little bird told me that you were wooing your Witcher with flowers.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ciri has betrayed me,” He clutched at his chest as though wounded. “Whatever shall I do?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you’re done being dramatic,” She ignored his snort. “I have it on good authority that if you follow the path laid on this map,” Said map was deposited on the table between them. “There’s work for a Witcher and plenty a field of flowers. Flowers of the non-lilac sort anyways.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do I owe you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“A day of distraction for Geralt. I want Ciri all to myself for once without worrying that he’s hovering like a mother wolf looking after her cub.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Agreed.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>True to her word, once Jaskier convinced Geralt to follow the map, Jaskier found that there was plenty of flora to be seen in early spring. Alstroemeria and anemone were woven into crowns or adornments for the Witcher.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Then it was a bird of paradise pinned to Geralt’s saddlebags. Delphiniums and heather dotted amongst his hair.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The White Wolf became known for the bright and colourful flowers he wore coming into towns and cities. No longer was it his white hair that denoted who he way, it was the curl of a bouvardia behind his ear. The bright red of an amaryllis woven bracelet. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Flower vendors flocked to areas they knew would be on the Path of the Witcher. Hocking their wares to passers-by, playing on the romance of the Witcher and the bard who bedecked him in living beauty.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They also flocked in hopes of attracting Jaskier’s eye. New hybrid colours or flowers became more well-known throughout the continent. Popularity blooming once Geralt of Rivia wore the blossom, flush across his cheeks at the attention of all who looked upon him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The first vendor who tried to sell a lilac and gooseberry crown to Jaskier, having seen the Witcher sniff in its direction, received a twisted smile and tongue lashing. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Very soon no one who wanted the business of the bard carried any lilacs or gooseberries.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier was highly amused until Yennefer started finding ways of stuffing the flora into his clothes, shoes and saddlebags. Everything he owned suddenly smelt like the sorceress. This persisted until they came across Triss Merigold. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She took one long look at a bedraggled Jaskier, sniffling Witcher (who’s nose was red from how often he itched and scratched it due to the overwhelming scent coming from Jaskier) and worried Cirilla. With the flick of a hand she sent off Ciri and Geralt in search of some herbs and materials and quickly rid Jaskier of the jinx.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You won’t come across any buttercups on the trek Yennefer has you on.” She commented, pulling more lilacs from his hair.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The bard hummed, also plucking at the left-over blossoms littered on his jerkin, “I know, there’s a specific spot I know that has the best ones that I want to show Geralt. It’s near Oxenfurt.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“They’ll be blooming in a few weeks.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Their atmosphere of calm was shattered by Geralt and Ciri bursting into the room, somethings guts in their white hair and herbs clutched in hand. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>At first Eskel was perplexed. The village he was in, having rid them of a nasty situation, offered him both coin and flowers. Needless to say, he took the coin and left the flora behind.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>By the third contract he took he listened to the sob stories that those offering the blooms to him. They claimed that it was due to the love that the White Wolf had for the things. Geralt was apparently traipsing about the continent covered with the things.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The image of Geralt fighting a kikimora with a flower crown was very amusing to Eskel.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>So, after his fourth contract he took both the flowers and the coin. Tucking the peach coloured rose into his armour.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>If anyone else offered Lambert another flower, he was going to make them eat it. Yes, he’d heard that Geralt was lollygagging around with flowers up to his eyeballs, but that didn’t mean that Lambert had to.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Red roses, the way to show your love! Come and get your symbol of love today! Say it like a Witcher!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Eskel looks good in red.</i> Lambert thought, maybe there was something to this flower business.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Sneaking braids into a Witchers hair is harder than I thought.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Even the slightest twitch in Geralt’s general direction had the Witcher alert and prepared for combat. It was very inconvenient for Jaskier, who only wanted to sneak in a braid or two for Geralt to wake up to.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>On his first attempt he’d told Geralt that there’d been a bug in his hair. Unfortunately for the bard this proved to be true. A large arachnid was crawling near the pale hair and being that he’d claimed to be moving the bug and not trying to do anything nefarious to Geralt’s hair Jaskier had picked the thing up and deposited it outside of their camp. He could still feel its legs on his hands.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The second through fifth attempt had been in the quiet of a rented room during Geralt’s baths. Those were easily disguised as washing his hair or working out a knot due to monster fighting. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His sixth and seventh attempts had been interrupted by raiders and bandits. Eighth due to a nightmare that Ciri had, he didn’t blame her for that, and he and Geralt had held her close that night to sooth her. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The ninth though was a disaster and could not be explained away. Geralt had slept in such a position that Jaskier had needed to straddle his chest to reach his hair, and when the Witcher awoke to the image all Jaskier got was a “I thought we agreed to wait until the year ended?” and warm hands on his hips.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>So, after the ninth attempt at putting braids into a sleeping Witcher’s hair proved futile Jaskier point blank asked the man in the morning if he could braid it.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Geralt, I need you to sit down and still for a few minutes whilst I braid your hair. And no,” He interrupted as the Witcher opened his mouth to argue, “It won’t interfere with your vision or fighting. And yes, they will look spectacular. Really highlight your cheekbones. Any other questions?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His lover huffed, “Will I be getting a crown out of this?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, though you’d look lovely with a braided crown that will have to wait until we reach Oxenfurt.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This was followed with three weeks of different braids in Geralts hair. None of which contained flowers much to Ciri’s and Geralt’s dismay. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Since the braiding began Jaskier only made bracelets and pinned the blooms to Geralt’s armour. Townsfolk similarly despaired at the sight of a crownless Witcher. They’d heard the tales of the crowned White Wolf and had wanted to be witness to such a sight.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Flower trade was still in full swing, but the crowns were seen less and less. Elaborate bouquets and wreaths taking their place as people witnessed the decoration of Roach’s saddlebags. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He wasn’t missing the crowns. There was nothing <i>too</i> miss.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Each morning he woke to the feel of Jaskier carding his fingers through his hair, along his scalp. When they travelled anywhere people looked to his hair not for the colour but to see what Jaskier had done in the morning.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Small braids behind the ears, a large thick complicated one down the middle of his scalp, dozens of intricate ones interlocking at his nape.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But no crowns, flower or otherwise.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Ciri still paraded with brightly coloured crowns. The colours a stark contrast to her pale hair. His had looked similar, reds, blues and greens looking ever more vibrant in his hair.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Several weeks of Geralt looking morose at the loss of his flower crowns they arrived at Oxenfurt. The three met with Yennefer after a night’s sleep and she took Ciri away for the day.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Two birds, one stone.</i> Thought Jaskier.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier led Geralt away from the main city and through several flower fields. From the smell alone Geralt could now identify the flora they passed, accustomed to them after having his bard weave them into his life.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He also knew when they’d arrived at the right field when Jaskier stopped and all Geralt could see as an ocean of yellow. Buttercups filled the land, stretched out either side of his vision, and ran further than he could see.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His bard led him further still, they trod lightly between the delicate flowers, avoiding crushing them. They continued until they reached a small patch of stones, an area cleared between the flowers.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now sit and be patient.” Jaskier pushed on his shoulders to position Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>For the next hour Geralt sat alone whilst Jaskier ventured through the sea of yellow to find blooms to use to decorate Geralt. The next hour he spent humming as calloused fingers carded through his hair and set to work.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As he picked the flowers, he used an ointment that Triss had gifted him on the stems. She’d promised that any bloom treated with it would remain in season until the next year. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He braided sunshine into Geralt’s hair, creating a crown resplendent in colour and matching its owner in many ways. When he’d finished, he let Geralt know, and was witness to the tentative touches that Geralt placed along the crown, feeling both the flowers and twists in his hair. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Those hands that sought to protect humanity, and now Geralt’s small family, gently prodded at the work Jaskier had put in his hair. Cataloguing how many flowers were in it, the type of braid that Jaskier had done, they worked methodically around the Witcher’s head and ended on either side of the bard’s face.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I love you Jaskier.” Jaskier felt as though all the blood in his body was relocating to his face, ears and neck.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Staring back into those cats-eyes Jaskier whispered back, “I love you too.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier knew what Geralt’s hand felt like in his. He knew its dimensions only in relation to his own. The bard also had knowledge of the width of his Witcher’s neck, his wrists and torso. All these pieces of intimate knowledge proved to be very near worthless when trying to purchase the Witcher jewellery.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do you know his ring size?” This was the third merchant he’d spoken to. They were all helpful until they realised that, no, he didn’t know Geralt’s ring size.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Perhaps you could bring him in for a sizing?” The fourth suggested. Which he couldn’t do due to this being a <i>surprise</i> for the damned Witcher.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The fifth he visited, a young woman with a small stall, her wares displayed behind shielding magic that would most certainly do something nasty to grabby fingers, made a helpful comment, “Do you know anyone who has similar hands?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Which, <i>yes</i> he did. But he did not know where either Eskel or Lambert were. They could have been anywhere on the continent, but he did know someone who could track them down.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why do I want to ask Aunty Yenn about Uncle Eskel and Lambert?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Because, you’ll get a nice shiny of your own, and I will make you flower crowns for the rest of my life.” He was not above bargaining with his child.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’ll also throw in extra hot cocoa ingredients for when we go to back to see Vesemir. Oh! And get Geralt to make more buns for me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Deal.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When Eskel stepped through the portal he was surprised to see Jaskier on the other side.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is Geralt in trouble?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, but I am. Gimme your hand Eskel.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stepping through the portal that Yennfer, the most terrifying sorceress Geralt had unfortunately brought into their lives, had made Lambert wasn’t expecting to see his lover cheating on him with Geralt’s.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What do you think you’re doing to Eskel!?” Lambert stormed over to the two of them. They still held one another’s hands and seemed to be looking at his in consideration. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He also hadn’t been expecting for both Eskel and Jaskier to reach for a hand each and interlock their fingers. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, he’s too large. Mine are closer to Geralt’s. The only issue is the scar on my left hand. May interfere with the sizing.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier lifted both his and Lamberts hands, “Agreed, they’re too big. Mind coming with me to the stall? I want to purchase everything I can whilst you’re here.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What’s going on here exactly?” Lambert asked, staring at the interlocked hands of Eskel and Jaskier. If he didn’t like what he heard Geralt would be down a songbird.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I am trying to get a ring for Geralt, but I didn’t know his ring size. But your hands are like his, so I wanted to see if I could manage using one of you for sizing.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert considered it, “A ring may be the wrong choice, gets in the way with punching. An anklet or cuff would be a better choice, less of a hazard. Or you could get him a body chain, they tend to be larger and designed in a way that doesn’t lend to strangulation as necklaces do. There’s also the possibility of earrings, the White Wolf’s considered getting some before.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Looking up he was surprised to see the stunned expressions on both Eskel’s and the songbirds faces.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You have thought about this Lambert. Tell me, did you get a gift already for Eskel?” <i>Sorry Geralt, the songbird had to die.</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“If you did I don’t want it now,” <i>How do you always manage to make me feel like I am being stabbed when you deny me?</i> “Give it to me when we meet up again, and I’ll give you yours.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>To say that she was surprised to see the same bard come back to her part of the market was an understatement. Yes, she had been expecting his return, but not with two large Witcher’s by his side. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They looked formidable, dressed in their armour and with the swords poking out from over their shoulders. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I found my sizing references. But not for a finger ring sorry, I am in the market for an anklet, cuff and body chain. They need to be easily removed by hand, but not by force, and they need to not get in the way of armour. See exhibits A and B.” The bard gestured to the hulking figures beside him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Pulling together every ounce of courage she had she asked, “In gold or silver?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Lambert’s forethought and insight proved valuable. Each cuff he and Eskel tried he would point out any faults Geralt may find in the practicality of the piece of jewellery. A cuff that Jaskier had thought nice proved to be a liability for it would interfere with Geralt’s gauntlets. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>At the end of the day he walked away with a shiny ear cuff for Ciri in the shape of a wolf, one which was spelled not to fall off and would not require a piercing hole for her to wear it. He also walked away with four pieces for his Witcher, three of which Eskel and Lambert heartily approved, another they didn’t for he had purchased it before they had arrived.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He also commissioned three pieces from the woman, promising to return with the reference and materials she needed to complete them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When Geralt returned from his contract that day he walked into their reserved room to find a golden anklet placed on his pillow, a beaming child on her own bed staring at him in the doorway, and no bard in sight.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Did he at least show you how to put it on me?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A week later, buttercups still in his hair and still in the same inn Geralt received a second anklet. Similar in make but not design. This one was made of gold as well, and had a dragon imprinted on it. The first one had had a lioness. Unlike the first one Jaskier placed this one on him, rolling up the leg of his trousers and placing a kiss on his ankle before and after he placed the jewellery. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’ve got everything I need from here; we can make our way back onto the Path. There’s rumour of a few contracts further south.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It was when Jaskier was invited to perform in a nearby court that Geralt received the third piece, a body chain that laced over his shoulders, connected low on his sternum, and looped around his back. This too was made of gold.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The chain, though delicate looking, was thicker than the usual ones used for such an adornment. Geralt thought that on anyone but someone with the bulk of a Witcher it would look bulky and unappealing. On a Witcher though the length and width of the chain appeared smaller and in proportion to the wearer.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier advised that the chain could be worn both over and under his clothing but wouldn’t fit over his armour. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When it was gifted Jaskier stunk of nerves, “Do you like it?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t know how to put it on, but yes, I do.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He knew that once Jaskier put it on him that he would not take it off unless another piece was given to him to replace it. Any and all Jaskiers gifts were treasured items to Geralt, and he would remove none from his person unless forced.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When they met again, after the fiasco with Jaskier and Geralt, Eskel was gifted with a bouquet of red roses and a charmed vambrace. The vambrace had inscriptions of protection on it, but what made Eskel tear up was the inscription inside. Imprinted on the metal in gold was their contract. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In small golden letters down the inside of the armour was their entire contract, signed with a golden rose about and below the text.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His own gift for Lambert, a new belt with a wolfs head made from silver, worth more than three contracts and the reason for many nights sleeping on the road, felt paltry in comparison. If not for the smile and way Lambert gazed upon the belt, Eskel would have worried that Lambert would take offense to his gift.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Well, that and the night they spent together, without wearing or using their gifts, put any doubts from his mind.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He’ll eat anything I put in front of him.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Cooking was evidently the talent of Geralt in their small trio. Ciri was too young to be patient enough, and Jaskier’s attempts were basic and usually lacked the pop of taste Geralt infused in his own dishes. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This did not deter Jaskier from attempting to make their dinners on nights where Geralt was too tired, or breakfast in the morning so as to see Geralt wake, sleep mused, and smile softly at Ciri and Jaskier around the fire.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>However, Geralt’s iron stomach was not shared amongst the family, and Jaskier sometimes produced dishes only consumable by those with a Witcher’s stomach.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No more pies Jaskier. We agreed. I need you to swear to it now.” Ciri waggled her finger in front of Jaskier, pointing at the ruin of a pie and the man who made it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Sighing, looking at the black mush on the table, Jaskier agreed, “I swear, no more pies.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>*** </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The first thing that happened when Jaskier and Geralt arrived to Kaer Morhen was that Vesemir practically dragged Jaskier from his horse and into the keep.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier’s foot was still in the stirrup when Vesemir tried to pull him off.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His urgency and rush made sense once they both entered Vesemir’s room. The armour, both sets, were finished. They were both beautiful.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt’s was darker and larger, focused on protection from monsters and fangs rather than swords and fists. Jaskier’s in comparison was lighter, both in colour and weight. As Jaskier had asked the armour for himself was made for fighting the human kind of monster, light to allow him to move quickly.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When he’d first made the request to be taught to fight by Geralt the Witcher had laughed. Not cruelly but with joy. This had confused Jaskier until he was awoken earlier than normal and made to do drills alongside Ciri. His lover was a sadist at the worst of times.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Neither set was completed though, each had a missing piece on their left shoulder piece. Small divots in the armour displayed where the pieces were missing.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>An oval divot was on Geralts, and a divot in the shape of a wolfs head was on Jaskiers.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He’d made the hasty request of Vesemir when shopping for jewellery, after Lambert pointed out the impracticality of rings on a Witcher. So, he had commissioned a buttercup encased in resin, set in an enchanted oval setting, to be placed on the left shoulder of Geralt’s armour. Left because it was the side that one wore a wedding ring on.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>For his own, a wolf head, similar to the medallion of his Witcher, would adorn his own armour. Both pieces he’d been keeping hidden, hoping to surprise Geralt with both the armour and meaning behind the buttercup and wolf head. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Knowing that Geralt could hear him, having followed but allowed he and Vesemir privacy, Jaskier called out to his White Wolf. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Nothing could have prepared for the sight of the two sets of armour in Vesemir’s chambers. There was a clear distinction between the two, in size and practical use. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jaskier, his love, had asked Vesemir to make them armour.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It’s my last courting gift to you, well, one of the last. It’s the last big one Geralt.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Reverently Geralt approached and touched the armour. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The left shoulder is what I want to talk to you about.” Geralt’s hand reached for the empty shoulder. “The spot is for our symbol in a way. To mark what we are to each other without it getting in your way.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He traced the oval shape on his armour, “I didn’t think we needed to mark one another.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Vesemir snorted, “Sure you don’t. You just happen to walk around with <i>buttercups</i> and braids in your hair all the time. I don’t know how I missed it before.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The buttercups were still as fresh as when Jaskier picked them, less in quantity due to their travels, but no less in their meaning and beauty.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt felt Jaskier take his hand, as soft as feather, and place something in it. “When you’re ready, and we’re wearing the armour, I’d like you to put it on me.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What about me?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Also, when you’re ready and wearing the armour.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Tomorrow then. In the morning, with Ciri there.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Bright and early the next morning Geralt rolled out of their bed, not having slept at all due to his excitement. Ciri and Jaskier were in a similar state and buzzed with energy as they set about getting dressed.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There was nothing in their Contract on what to do in this situation. By the laws of the Contract they were already married. But, as Jaskier had asked to marry and court Geralt in his own way he could understand that his bard wanted to recognise their bond in another way.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They took their time dressing, each piece was handed to them by Ciri, she delicately placed them into their hands, each time they thanked her. For the larger pieces of Geralt’s armour she needed help from Jaskier, both lifting and fitting the pieces to Geralt.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When each male was dressed Ciri confusedly handed them what was left. A medium sized pouch was placed with the armour when the Witcher’s had hauled the items in the night before. She had seen the small bag that Jaskier kept the wolf head and buttercup in, and it was not the pouch she handed to the men.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jasker crouched to her level, pulling Geralt down as well. “We both made a promise, to raise you together and in our image and to protect you.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She knew, she’d written that in their Contract, heat in her ears as she listened to them pledge to be her parents.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, my Little White, terror of my life, and daughter mine, you’re part of this too. We’re a family and no one gets left behind.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>From within the pouch he pulled out a small vambrace, the same design both Geralt’s and Jaskier’s armour, though closer in colour to Geralt’s. It too had a piece missing she noticed, when Geralt strapped the piece to her arm. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And this,” He held up his wolf’s head, <i>No not his wolf’s head, mine.</i> He held up <i>Ciri’s</i> wolf’s head, with a buttercup in it’s jaws, “Is for you. Because you’re ours as much as we are each other’s.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When she launched herself at the men, she called her fathers she distantly noted that the armour was not soft or as warm as they were without it on. She also noticed that she had tears streaming down her face, for though she knew she was <i>theirs</i> there was nothing that she had to really show that. Yes, there was the Contract, but it was different.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Children carried their parents’ names with them, and she carried her dead parents’ ones. They carry their parents’ appearance, their noses or lips or eyes, her hair was a shade different to Geralt’s and she could never forget that.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She’d been with them for the year and picked up habits, but it never felt like enough to be <i>theirs</i> in a tangible way.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And Jaskier, her perfect soft-hearted bard of a father had seen that. Recognised that she wanted more than the Contract. How her eyes tracked the movements of his hands in Geralt’s hair as he braided it, hungry for her own braids. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Always hungry for something of her own from them.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’ve always been ours Little White, even without Destiny you’d be ours.” Geralt whispered into her hair.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It felt like Destiny to Jaskier when he fixed the wolf with the buttercup to Ciri’s vambrace. The token was charmed to be as strong as the armour it was fixed into and given that it was put into a <i>Witcher</i> grade vambrace Jaskier felt certain it would not break.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When he affixed the buttercup to Geralt’s shoulder it still felt like Destiny. The resin, an amber to match Geralt’s eyes, glinted against the darkness of the armour. Said eyes tracked every movement of Jaskier’s hands when he revealed the token.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The click that the wolf head made, in his own armour, felt final. Something had clicked into place then as well, Destiny, Fate, something intangible recognised Jaskier and Geralt and Ciri in that moment.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Extra</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You bought four things from her.” Lambert remarked at breakfast after Jaskier and Geralt’s semi-marriage ceremony.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What?” But as Jaskier was biting into some bread it sounded more like, “Woo?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“When were in the market she said four items, counted them in each of the bags, and put them into the pouch. There was the chain, and the anklets. What was the fourth thing?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Every Witcher looked sharply to Jaskier when his scent spiked.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eskel seemed to understand before everyone else did, “You said ‘finger’ ring. You clarified <i>finger</i> Jaskier – “</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Maybe this shouldn’t be said in front of Ciri.” Remarked Vesemir, grabbing the girl by her middle and running off from the table.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Geralt was staring at the back of his bard’s head with amazement. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, I know exactly how big I needed <i>that</i> ring didn’t I. No one goes around grabbing a single finger Eskel, I didn’t need help with that ring. After all I grab it quite a lot, don’t I?” Jaskier winked at Geralt. Grabbing his now empty plate and cutlery he made to leave the room, “Let me know when you want that gift too Geralt, it’ll look lovely with the chain and anklets.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>QUESTION TIME WITH MU2: I demand to know what weapon you'd want to have if you were in the Witcher!verse</p>
<p>Personally I'd want two hatchets, viking style.</p>
<p>Also... roll credits :D</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have planned for roughly five chapters for this fic. Each getting progressively longer.</p><p>If you made it this far please let me know which of TV or Game Jaskier's outfits are your fave?</p><p>Mine's the light blue outfit from the djinn episode :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>